The invention relates to a gripping or clamping device for gripping or clamping articles, comprising an electric drive, said drive driving a pinion mounted on an output shaft and jaws which are coupled for movement with the pinion and can be displaced along a base by means of a jaw guide.
Such gripping or clamping devices are known from the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,013. Further gripping or clamping devices are disclosed in DE 38 06 148 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,861.
The object of this invention is to optimize or build more compactly such a gripping or clamping device.